Nexus File P-99D
Written by m579, and I have no idea when it was originally uploaded. I stumbled wildly through the maze of computer cores, and every fleeting step of my wild dash, my pursuer followed, calm, cool and collected. I never should have come here. I thought, rounding another two corners. I pulled out a remote and triggered the bulkhead doors in front of me to close. I spun my head around and saw him, ever present, ever gaining ground. I jumped and slipped through the doors, and they sealed shut behind me. I heard him grunt and I knew I was safe, for now at least. I sat down in the chair and began rapidly typing on the computer, entering in lines of code into the system "C'mon, c'mon! Work!" I said, typing in my passcode. I stared intently at the screen, focusing on the lines of code appearing, and not my injuries from the fight just earlier. <...> "Acess file on Michael Peterson!" I heard him banging on the door, and he was making a sizeable dent as well. File: Name: Mike Peterson Relations: Jason Peterson, Todd Peterson (Debatable), Nick Peterson (Debatable), Alias: Blackboy, Sir Blackboy, M579 Bio: Mike was one of the Para- I felt a grip on my neck and he pulled me up to his eye level, although I couldn't see his eyes trough his black helmet. "Now, now, You don't need to know that, do you?" He laughed, then said to the computer, "Activate system purge." "NOO!!!!" I yelled, but it was too late. The Computer buzzed and sputtered a few unintelligible lines of code, then exploded in a ball of electricity. "Why were you looking me up anyway? As a Paradox Rouge, You should know a lot about me." He spat. He was just doing it to spite me. "thedude is the greatest ruler in the galaxy! Far better than your Nexus." I said, and in turn, he scowled, and threw me into a wall, from there he proceeded to pick me up and hold me out a window. "What's the matter? Afraid of heights?" He smiled evilly. He flailed helplessly in midair, his hand attempting to pull my steely grip off of his neck. "Enjoy your fall!" I laughed, and was about to drop him when I heard an awful grinding sound, and the smell of super-heated imagination filled the air. I flung the rouge behind me, gripped my Wormholer and opened fire at the new arrivals, with some success. The ones that remained scrambled for cover and fired back at me. In one swift moment, I ducked and dodged backwards, placing myself behind the rouge that I had flung against the wall. I landed a kick to his back and fired rapidly until all I could hear was the continuous stream of fire I produced. I turned around and headed to another door,which slid open to reveal what I was looking for, the containment cells. I entered in and read the prisoner log and- "No..." I said, re-reading the prisoner log. "No, no no no no NO!!!" I pounded the console into a dented, jumbled mess.* They had just been taken out to be executed. I darted out of the room running as fast as possible, hoping I could find them in time. Fourteen years earlier... The explosions rocked the house where the four boys were. The eldest, Mike Peterson jumped out of his bed and shook his brothers awake. "Wake up, Jason!" He yelled earestly. "Mike! Stoppit!" Jason yelled. "Wake up, Nick!!" Todd yelled. "Boys! Get out here!" Their Father's booming voice sounded. The whole family; Jason, Mike, Todd, Nick, and their father knew what was happening, thedude's forces had reached them. There was no time for delay. The bombings were getting closer, And a red mythran had broken through the wall, charging toward the boys. "RUN!!!" Mike's Father yelled. The stable was twenty yards away, Then fifteen, Ten, Five, The low, guttural sounds of the mythran behind them were growing louder and louder with every step. Four, Three, Then, the unthinkable happened. Mike watched in helpless horror as the pursuing mythran shot a ball of flame into the stable area, burning the structure in an instant. Everything moved in slow motion as his father was smashed, Never to return. Reality sunk in for a terribly long moment; His father was gone. In his mad dash, Mike readied his rank three Space Marauder rifle and fired at oncoming enemies. He wasn't going near as fast as he wanted. "DAD!!!" Nick yelled, but there was no time to hesitate. The red mythran created a pulse of energy, flinging the boys away. The boys began running as fast as they could, but where to? They hadn't the slightest clue! Anywhere the mythran wasn't. After what seemed like hours, a small glimpse of hope greeted them; A Nexus Outpost. Refugees huddled up by the evacuation ships,ready to leave. "Sir?"Mike tapped a rather important-looking soldier and asked, "Can we get on a ship, Sir?" "What do you-" The man spun to face the two boys behind him, "Want..." He stooped down to Mike's level and said; "Mike? Where's your dad?" Mike's head dropped and the other brothers burst into tears. Mike recognised the man, Mr. Strong, a friend of his father. "Mike, Jason, Todd, Nick, Come with me. I'll take you somewhere safe." Mr. Strong pointed toward his transport. "Thank you, sir." Mike continued running, the feeling of despair growing with every step. Some paradox rouges ahead of him closed a bulkhead door, sealing them off from him. "Oh, no you don't." He pulled out the rank three missile launcher, and fired in the weak spot in the door, obliterating it. One of the Rouges tackled me from behind, knocking me down. I launched him into the ceiling with a mighty kick. After quickly dispatching them all, I typed in a code to open the doors in front of me, and when I opened them, I was met with dark red glowing eyes. "Oh, wonderful. Barney bots." Adrenaline flowed through my veins, more than was healthy. At this point, I really didn't care. the dual barney bots unleashed a unforgiving volley of lasers while laughing the cold, evil laugh that they usually do. I rolled and ducked behind a crate that conveniently was thick enough to block their attacks. I pulled out my shinobi katanas, and spun into my rank three shinobi suit. "We should be friends!" One of them shouted. "Oh, Well then allow me to introduce you to some close friends of mine!" I yelled, jumping above the crate, with both Katanas held above my head. Mike, Jason, Todd, and Nick now lived in and orphanage that stood on a very large Nimbus Station property. Mike looked over at Jason, The two of them were polar opposites, in everything, Even their looks, Jason was called Whiteye for having white eyes, literally. He was born with a deficiency that gave him white eyes and hair. As a result, he usually wore sunglasses to disguise his "Freaky" Eyeballs. If people would look past his unusual appearance, they would find a very friendly, kind, happy and energetic boy. I brought my katanas down, with all the strength and weight I could put into it. I destroyed one and knocked the other away. "Oh, It seems you don't ''want to be friends, how rude!" It charged up its weapons and fired again. ''Mike, however, was the opposite. He had jet black hair and dark brown eyes, almost to the point of being black. He was an imposing figure, tall for his age, very strong, and rather cold and distant, due to having no friends aside from his brothers, thus earning the name "Blackboy". Although they had their differences, they were brothers, and the best of freinds. They were watching Nick and Todd have a wrestling match, which Todd was winning by a landslide. He shot the lights in the room, and melted into the shadows. "Ooo! We're playing hide 'n' Seek?!? How Fun!" The barney bot squealed with evil delight. "C'mon Nick!" Mike yelled, "You can do better than that!" '' '' Nick was the youngest of the four, two years younger than Todd, and three ''years younger than Mike and Jason. He had black hair and green eyes, which he got from their Mom. he was skinny, fast and somewhat of a daredevil. He was mischievous and tricky, once he had even tricked Todd, who has arachnophobia, into going into their "spider infested" attic. Which really just turned out to be a bunch of rubber spiders tied to the ceiling and taped to the walls. '' '' "Nick..." He sighed. You have to move on. ''He told himself. The Glowing red eyes of the Barney bot locked on him and fired. "Peek-a-boo! I found you!" ''Nick was panting heavily and struggled to say "Against Todd? Are you *Pant pant* Crazy?" '' '' Todd was barely trying, and yet he had the skinny Nick pinned to the ground with his hands behind his back. Strong, short and stubborn. That's Todd in a nutshell. He's not the smartest of the group, that would definitely be Jason, He was more of the strong, silent type. Except, he wasn't really that silent. He had a powerful, booming voice that he used to express his blunt opinion often. '' '' "Yes, He is crazy!" Jason laughed. Mike turned and scowled at Jason. "Care to say that to my face?" '' '' "Oh, no you don't." Mike said, disappearing in a puff of smoke and re-appearing on the other side of the barney bot. He unleashed a flurry of attacks, too fast for the barney bot to retaliate, and he tore it apart. "Alright," He got right up into his twin's face and grinned mischievously. "You're crazy!" He laughed. "You asked for it!" Mike tackled him, while laughing himself to death, and engaged in a wrestling match with him. Mike rushed up to the unguarded door, and stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He switched out his Shinobi outfit in flavor of his trusty rank three Space Marauder gear. He revved up his wormholer and blasted the door to kingdom come. He walked through the clearing smoke, and fixed his eyes on the three men standing at the back of his room. The one in the middle was clad in rank three shinobi armour, and his bodyguards were wearing rank one Space marauder. The aforementioned bodyguards charged, but mike simply shot them down. "You do love your dramatic entrances, don't you, Michael." the Shinobi spat. "You could say that." Mike smirked, then fired his wormholer. The Shinobi spun into action, and disappeared into a puff of smoke. When he re-appeared, he smashed the wormholer out of his hands and it lodged itself in the ceiling. Mike fired rockets in retaliation, and the shinobi flipped backwards to avoid them. They took out their weapons, the shinobi using his Katanas, and Mike grabbing his gun and rocket launcher. He fired his gun thrice, and the shots grazed the shinobi, singing his garments. The shinobi grunted, and retaliated by charging into mike's chest, knocking him to the ground. he pinned him there with his Katanas but Mike jerked himself upward, knocking the shinobi off. Mike, disarmed, opted to even the playing ground. "Hey you! Come get me!" He taunted. The shinobi appeared to respond to the taunt, and charged at him. Three... Mike thought, the shinobi getting closer and closer. Two… One! ''At the last second, he jumped out of the shinobi's reach, and the shinobi cut open a coolant pipe. it sprayed all over his face and he coughed violently. Mike slammed down on him and pinned him to the ground. The Shinobi struggled, but wasn't able to knock Mike off. "Game over." "Game over, Winner: Mike Peterson" A modulated female voice spoke. Mike sighed heavily and stood up, releasing his grip on the Shinobi. The platform that they were on descended to be flat with the floor, and the walls disintegrated into holographic lines. Mike and the Shinobi's Rank three armour disappeared and was replaced with rank one gear. Mike leaned down and helped the shinobi up. "Nice fight, Tanner." Mike said. "Yeah-*Cough* I guess so." He said in between coughs. "You okay? You sound like you're sick." Mike said. "Heh. *Cough* Nah, Just that *Cough* Coolant doesn't *Cough* mix well with lungs." Tanner laughed. "Hey, It'll pass. Let's go get some grub." Mike nodded toward the door. "Negative." The cold female voice appeared again, "The commandant requests your presence immediately. Both of you." The boys groaned slightly, their stomachs rumbling. They walked out into the hall where their barracks were. At the end sat an office with a single word on the door: ''Commandant. Mike pushed open the door and Tanner stiffly limped inside. Mike removed his helmet, and Tanner his hood. They expected either bad news or worse news, That was usually what happened when you were called into the Commandant's office. For a few moments, the room was quiet. The commandant was scribbling a signature on a document, angrily mumbling about something. Tanner and Mike exchanged worried glances, and finally, with a heavy sigh, the Commandant looked up at them. "Boys, Today, you fought against each other in a "Routine" Live-fire training match. Mike, you relied heavily on your gear, and when that wasn't available, you relied on your skills in stealth and natural strength. Tanner, you strategically placed your troops in a way that almost did Mike in, in fact, I calculated that if you were not allergic to the Coolant, the battle would have lasted for days. Each side evenly matched." He said. "Thank you, Sir!" They said in unison. "You boys are my most promising students, which, Ironically, is why you you are leaving my command." "Sir?" Mike inquired. He sighed and picked up a piece of paper, then began to read it aloud. "A message, to the Commandant of Paradox special project CH-99, from the newly appointed Chairman of the Nexus Covert Operations project. “''Dear Commandant,'' '' My name is Charles Igiston, I am the newly appointed chairman of the Nexus Covert Operations project. The purpose of said project is to take two promising recruits from every factions, no higher than rank one, and train them in covert operations. With this in mind, I now have a duty to find the most promising Paradox recruits. After extensive research, I have decided upon two of your recruits, Namely, Michael Peterson and Tanner Carrington. I realise that this may cause problems with your division of the Paradox, and I do apologise, but I must remind you that this is for the good of the Nexus Force. Enclosed are directions to the launch pad, from there they will be taken to my base. You are not permitted to follow them to the launch pad, per Vanda Darkflame's orders. As a matter of fact, from this point on, you knew nothing of their existence. All records of them, both public and private, have been deleted. You have Twenty-four hours to turn them over or face extreme punishment.'' Yours, Charles Igiston" The room was dead silent for a few moments, only the sound of Tanner's persisting cough resounding every few seconds. "You boys are supposed to head out immediately. Gather your things." The Commandant said, and handed a letter to Mike, "Mike, when you see Mr. Igiston, give him this. "Dismissed." They walked out the door, and immediately headed to their bunks. "Wow. One minute you're doing a routine training exercise, the next you're shipping out to an unknown base in the middle of who knows where!" Tanner said, while stuffing his things in a duffel bag. "Yeah..." Mike said, he was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. "They also said that every file on us is erased." "So we're like ghosts, it's like we never existed, I guess." Tanner said. The room was silent for a few minutes, then Tanner asked, "You think this is the end for us?" "End?" Mike asked. "Ya' know. Like, will we just disappear, and never be heard from again?" "No, Tanner, somehow, I think this is only the beginning.” ... File... "Wut? Tis Mak neoo cents! Y tere barniie Boots be4 tey wur mad?!?" thedude yelled angerly. "Oooh... I thought putting barney bots and yourself in there would be a great addition to the story!" A barney bot squealed. "AAAAAAARRRR!!! U! LRD VALADUCK! SMSH TIS BARNIIE BOOT AN GT MEYE TEH REEL FIYUL!!!" He screamed in rage. "My lord, that was the only version of the file! There are no others!" Valadek pleaded. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" "Uh... I mean... Yes sir!!!" Valadek bowed and dashed out the door. "AN SOM1 SMSH TIS BARNIIE BOOT!" >>Next Suggested Story>> [http://kotos.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Videos Talmid Show SEASON 2]'' '' and Live to Fight Another Day Category:The Additional Manuscripts Category:Stories by m579 Category:Stories